


You're Invited Too, Grumpy

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Felching, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, sam's giant cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kinktober day 20 prompt: Threesome. Sam ponders the way that he and Dean and Pamela ended up in bed together and what he maybe learned about himself.





	You're Invited Too, Grumpy

_ “You’re invited too, grumpy.” _

_ “You are not invited.” _

Sam can’t help but remember the words later, when they’re all entwined on Pamela’s bed. Sam didn’t like to share and neither did Dean but starting a threesome with a wild and unashamed chick made them both reconsider.

It started, simply enough, with drinking. The seance had been a bust and Bobby had gone to a bar to get drunk, feeling irritable but social. Or maybe he knew what Pamela had offered, either way, the three of them sat in her living room and started making their way through a bottle and a half of hunter’s helper.

Soon, she was barefoot and sprawled across the couch, her head in Dean’s lap and her delicate bare feet in Sam’s. Sam remembers looking over and thinking about the lacey bra strap that had fallen off her shoulder and down to her bicep. It was red. It was innocent and alluring. It was something that he remembered happening to Jess often. As he’d reached over to move it back up her shoulder, he’d remarked, “doesn’t that mean it doesn’t fit?” and both Pamela and Dean had looked at him with such confusion. That’s when it had started. Pamela had lifted herself up off the couch and reached under her shirt from behind, unhooking the back clasps and then drawing the straps down her arms before reaching down the top of her shirt and pulling out her bra.

“You know. I think you may be right grumpy. Much better now.” Her nipples were totally visible beneath her tank top, and her breasts seemed totally unaffected without the support. Sam had felt his mouth start to water.

From there, it was a bit of a blur. She’d crawled into Sam’s lap and kissed him for some time and then done the same for Dean, or had it been the other way around? He remembers that when she’d been in Dean’s lap, she’d blindly reached out and tugged him across the couch, pulling his face in close enough that he could see their tongues stroke each other’s as they kissed. He remembers the momentary shock when he’d realized that he was kissing Dean and not Pamela and the flash of heat that the knowledge gave him.

He has no recollection of getting from the couch to the bedroom or getting naked. He had a clear memory of kissing Dean like he was going to die if they stopped while Pamela knelt between them and did her very best to fit both their cocks in her mouth at once and not being shocked that she couldn’t. He clearly recalled looking at Dean’s dick and swallowing hard against the rush of saliva that the image produced. He’d caught Dean’s eye when he lifted his own away and they shared an unspoken thought; I wanna know what you taste like.

Pamela had begged for it bare and begged for Dean first. Sam sat at the head of the bed as Pamela did her best to suck his brains from his cock as Dean grabbed her hips and fucked her hard from behind. Her eyes were closed or she would have seen that they only had eyes for each other. She would have seen, like Sam did, that Dean mouthed only one name when he came and it wasn’t Pamela.

They switched spaces as Pamela babbled on, out of her head, about multiple orgasms and glad that Dean had opened her up and slicked Sam’s way. She talked about sucking her own juices off Dean’s softening cock until he’s shoved it in her mouth to stop her talking.

Even as aroused as she was, even having been fucked once just moments before, even as wet as she was, Sam couldn’t fit all the way inside her. He felt more than heard her pained groan when the head of his cock hit her cervix and made him stop.

“Oh fuck Sam.” Pamela pulled her mouth off Dean’s balls to groan and tilt her hips away from him. He was nearly balls deep and pulled back out, making sure to thrust shallowly so as not to hurt her. He knew it wouldn’t take long. Despite all the eye fucking he and Dean had done all night, Pamela was good with her mouth and moving around to sheathe himself in her pussy certainly hadn’t taken the edge off. Plus, when he thought about the fact that it was Dean’s come slicking his way, mingled with her natural pussy juices his balls drew up tight and sweat prickled as it broke over his scalp. He looked up, across Pamela’s shapely back and saw Dean leaning in for a kiss over the top of her and Sam was done for. He pushed in as deep as he dared and emptied his balls, pulse after pulse after pulse, still with Dean’s tongue in his mouth. He couldn’t ever remember coming so much before.

When hed woken up in the morning, he and Dean were pressed shoulder to shoulder between Pamela’s legs, where they passed out after taking turns eating their come out of her the night before. They each had one of her thighs thrown over their backs and after a shy good morning to each other, they’d looked up into her smiling face.

“Round two? Much more fun sober, wouldn’t you say? Plus, Sam, you have the sweetest little ass and I didn’t get anywhere near it last night.”


End file.
